


Like a Fairytale Prince

by oyabun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: A little ooc I’m sorry, Arthur is a fairytale prince, Do I make a chapter 2??, Enkidu gives the best advice, Fluff and Angst, Gil falls for Arthur, Light Angst, M/M, Merlin appears in appearance only, Minor Merlin/Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyabun/pseuds/oyabun
Summary: He was a selfish man, he himself knew he was, but he of all people knew what it was like to have something you love ripped away.“How beautiful it is, that the things you desire and cannot have, are the things you yearn for the most.”>> Kind of a self indulgent fic where Gilgamesh and Arthur are both from different Chaldeas, but Gilgamesh fancies him





	Like a Fairytale Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification! 
> 
> Gudako’s servants: Gilgamesh, Enkidu, Merlin
> 
> Gudao’s servants: Arthur, Merlin
> 
> Both Gudako and Gudao borrow each other’s Gil/Arthur for support 
> 
> It’s a pretty self indulgent fic! I hope you like it too.

In Chaldea, the top servants lived a very busy life such as alternating between helping their master and supporting other masters during their short missions. 

Gudako put him in the support as it seems most of her fellow masters preferred Gilgamesh to his peers. Well, he wasn’t that surprised about it, he was Gilgamesh after all. 

During this battle, he stood behind two other servants, the Grand Caster, Merlin and King of Knights, Arthur. Gilgamesh wanted the battle to be done and over with. As support, his job was to lend a hand when needed, but this duo didn’t seem like they needed any help. 

In fact, they seemed just fine on their own. Merlin would occasionally turn his head to send soft smiles and cheeky winks Arthur’s way after defeating an enemy and Arthur would return with soft giggles and fond smiles. They looked like two people that are obviously in love. 

Gilgamesh stared at them in disgust. 

What were they doing? Isn’t this is a battlefield? Why are they making eyes at each other like that? 

Gudao and Mashu who were monitoring the trio from the back took notice of the King of Heroes change in mood. He’s normally smug, carrying a kingly aura that carries promised victory, but today he looked irritated. 

Well, more irritated than usual. 

“Good job Gilgamesh!” Gudao cheered and ran up to him as he finished the last of the enemies with his noble phantasm. 

Gilgamesh looked down at the foreign master and his shielder. They’re so similar to his own master, but at the same time they are completely different. 

“Of course. You can only expect only the utmost performance from a king!” he said proudly holding his head high as the Gudao and Mashu showered him with praise. 

He looked behind him and saw the Merlin and Arthur minding their own business talking to each other, sending each other the sweetest smiles and laughs. 

They were in their own world where Merlin was the king’s magical advisor and passionate lover and Arthur was like a prince. 

The King of Knights was like a prince from this viewpoint, with his blonde hair that shines bright under the sunlight and bright blue eyes that light up when he smiles. He had that charismatic aura that threatened everyone to fall under his spell and become weak for him. 

‘Arthur, huh.’ he thought to himself as he turned away and waited to return back to his own Gudako back at his chaldea. He wondered why he had thought that Arthur’s eyes sparkled just then. 

\---

“You mean, you’re jealous?” Enkidu said at the blonde as he walked around his room. Back in the Chaldea, Enkidu sat on the king’s bed as he paced the room after the battle. He watched as he lay on his side, popping a grape from the assorted fruit bowl into his mouth as his eyes trailed after the king. 

“No.” Gilgamesh stopped to look at Enkidu. “I can’t understand it myself, but everytime I see them it makes me increasingly irritated, but when I fight alongside our own Merlin I don’t feel any remorse.” he put a finger to his lips, deep in thought. 

“Do I dislike ...Arthur?” his red eyes widened. Enkidu knew that probably wasn’t the case, but he sat in silence. Gilgamesh thought that made sense because only at the sight of him with Merlin made him feel irritated or agitated. 

Enkidu couldn’t for the love of god figure out why Gilgamesh didn’t just use his clairvoyance to predict where he would go with his feelings of ‘irritation’ towards ‘Arthur’. 

“Sure, my king.” Enkidu said nonchalantly to nobody in particular. Gilgamesh definitely wasn’t listening to him now that he’s figured out he ‘disliked Arthur’. 

Unfortunately, there was no Arthur in their Chaldea due to Gudako being unable to summon him in time, but they did have a Merlin. Gilgamesh saw him frequently for singularities together and they make a decent team. 

He didn’t feel anything towards the grand caster, so that ultimately must mean his irritation was caused by Arthur. 

Blonde haired, blue eyed, saber-class, fellow king, appearance like a fairytale prince. 

Wait what? 

“You said appearance like a fairytale prince.” he heard Enkidu quip from his bed. He turned his head to see his friend with a knowing smile on his face. 

“Get out.” 

\---

The next day, he was yet again on a support team with Arthur, but only Arthur. 

“Today’s mission has riders so you’ll both have to fight without Merlin’s support today.” Gudao said as he smiled at them. “Good luck you two I’ll be supporting from here!” 

Arthur glanced at the King of Heroes to see him looking straight at him, as it burning holes into him. The Saber gave him a gentle smile before the battle began. 

Gilgamesh raised his eyebrow as he felt something that wasn’t irritation and he couldn’t tell what it was, but it wasn’t a bad feeling.

After they completed the mission, Gudao’s on site discussion with the hologram Romani gave them time to talk. 

“I never properly introduced myself to you, but I’m the Saber class King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon.” he held out his hand to shake Gilgamesh’s as the other gripped Excalibur. 

“I know who you are.” Gilgamesh had his arms crossed as he looked at Arthur’s outstretched hand. “And of course you’d know who I am.” 

Arthur looked at his own outstretched hand before blinking in confusion and gently lowering it back to his side, “Ah, yes of course. You’re the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. Son of a goddess, archer class, with an anti-world noble phantasm.” 

Now it was Gilgamesh’s turn to blink in confusion. Why did this Saber know him in such detail, but then again of course everyone knows him! He’s Gilgamesh! 

“Correct. Your extensive knowledge is great.” 

Arthur gave a laugh that melted the tension away. 

“Our master appreciates your continuous help. I do too, of course.” he smiled and put a gloved hand on his chest just over his heart. How prince-like of him.

“Tell me, king of knights,” Gilgamesh tilted his head to look at the other blonde. “To what-“

“Okay! Let’s move on to the next battle!” Gudao announced as everyone left this battlefield to the next. Gilgamesh in irritation got transferred out of there before he could ask him anything.

—-

For the next few days, Gudao’s Arthur and Gudako’s Gilgamesh had been meeting during battles where they exchanged support. 

Arthur would occasionally appear in their Chaldea to help with singularities and vice versa with Gilgamesh. It was almost as if they lived in the same Chaldea. 

The two kings had spent a lot of time together travelling with their masters and fellow servants through fields and mountains and learnt a lot about each other. 

For example, “Gil!” Arthur’s charisma affected even animals. The knight ran up to him with both hands clasped together. “Gil hold out your hands.”

Gilgamesh curiously looked at his clasped hands before opening them for him. Arthur placed his own hands in his and open them to reveal a small sparrow. 

The archer didn’t know what happened, but he felt something in his stomach at the sight of the small bird in Arthur’s hands who’s hands were on top of his own. 

The bird chirped at him and he raised a brow. 

“This small fluffy bird dare speak against me?” Gilgamesh says, but the words don’t mean anything but entertainment for Arthur, but he’d rather die than admit. Arthur laughs wholeheartedly before holding the bird gently in his hands. 

“Sir Chirpington did not mean you any harm. Please forgive his misdeeds!” Arthur joked as he held the bird close to himself. 

“Sir Chirpington.” Gilgamesh says as the sparrow flies away. “You knighted a bird.” the expression he had on his face was disbelief mixed with disappointment, which brought Arthur more joy. 

“I cannot take my eyes off you, can I.” The archer watches the Saber laugh at his remarks. 

‘Can I?’ Gilgamesh thinks to himself. Can he keep his eyes away from Arthur? It’s almost the legend of King Arthur and the holy sword Excalibur wasn’t enough. There’s so much substance to this character that they didn’t mention, and Gilgamesh is slowly discovering as if uncovering ancient secrets of Babylonia. 

But instead of Babylonia, it’s Britain, and not Britain, just their King, Arthur. He wanted to uncover all his secrets like a tourist in a new city. 

After all, all the treasures of this world belonged to him. 

‘I can’t.’ Gilgamesh thinks mid battle. He snaps his fingers and weapons from the Gate of Babylon shoot out various weapons from his treasury. 

‘I can’t look away.’ He watches as Arthur activates the holy sword Excalibur and eliminate the beast in front of them. 

—

“I,” Gilgamesh is sitting in his room beside Enkidu now. Enkidu who is lying down on his stomach looks up from the book that he’s reading at the king to give him his full attention. 

“Is it possible to fancy...another king?” Gilgamesh says cluelessly to the void. Enkidu raises both his eyebrows, before sitting up and closing his book.

“Is this so called ‘king’ you fancy, Arthur?” The lander watches carefully his best friends reactions. The King of Heroes looks confused, as if he’s never felt what it was like to develop a young love. 

“What is this feeling?” Gilgamesh looks at his hands, in deep confusion. 

Enkidu is silent as he watches him. “My king, if I may suggest something?”

Gilgamesh is silent and looking at Enkidu. 

“You might have developed a fancy for Arthur over the recent weeks.” Enkidu twirled his green hair between his fingers as he watched the kings expression. “You never experienced young love such as this when we were alive, as we were too busy fighting monsters and men alike.” 

“But maybe, this is your time? Give yourself a chance by possibly give him a chance.” Enkidu crawls over to Gilgamesh where he is sitting on the bed and putting their foreheads together. “My king, my best friend, my sun and stars, it’s time you give yourself some happiness.” 

Gilgamesh watches Enkidu under his golden lashes before closing his eyes. He felt comfort in his room, in this place, as long as Enkidu was with him. He would be alright, everything would be alright. 

They’ve defeated monsters and men alike. 

Together. 

“What would I do without you Enkidu.” 

“I don’t know. Probably perish with your silly little infatuation with another king.” Enkidu pulled back to relax back on the pillows and return to his reading. 

—

Enkidu and Gilgamesh were paired for battle along with Gudao’s Arthur. The lancer could see why Gilgamesh fancied him. He was truly like a fairytale prince. 

“My name is Arthur Pendragon, I-“

“Enkidu.” Enkidu bowed without looking directly at Arthur. “It’s a pleasure to meet you King of Knights.” 

“O-oh you can just call me Arthur! Nothing fancy it’s too much.” Arthur said sheepishly taken aback by how regal the lancer was. 

The elegance and grace resembled Gilgamesh’s own. 

“Of course, Arthur.” Enkidu gives him a gentle smile and the blonde felt at ease. “If I may speak out of line for a moment,” 

“Ah yeah?”

“you truly resemble a fairytale prince. You are the staple example of fairytale prince.” Enkidu closed his eyes and smiled to himself. 

“Thank you for letting me speak.” Enkidu bows again and walks away, leaving a speechless Arthur standing there, red with embarrassment. 

“What was that-“ Arthur approached Gilgamesh who was talking to Gudako earlier. “E-Enkidu called me-“

“A fairytale prince.” Gilgamesh gave him a smug smile. “I heard.” 

“I didn’t coin the term mind you.” Enkidu said in a singsong voice as he passed by. 

Arthur didn’t understand what that meant, but it clicked in his mind. The only person from this Chaldea that ever visits him is—

He whips his head to look at Gilgamesh and the archer isn’t saying anything, but he had an expression that said he was slightly guilty and very proud of it. 

“You call me a fairytale prince in your Chaldea?” Arthur’s face bloomed red with embarrassment and Gilgamesh found himself loving the expression.

“Are you not one?” 

“I-I’m a King of Knights! I-I’m a knight! The legendary King Arthur and the holy sword Excalibur not some fairytale prince-“ the Saber rambled nothingness and Gilgamesh stared at him with his arms crossed.

“You do look like one.” Gilgamesh arm reaches out to touch the bright blonde hair. “You have bright blonde hair as if the sun had spun gold,” 

His fingers travelled from the blonde hair to gently stroke his cheek and admired his blue eyes. “blue eyes filled with heroism and unrivalled strength,” 

The archers hand travelled from his cheek to hold his hand. “unfathomable strength to wield the holy sword, you are in every sense a desired figure. A fairytale prince that would save the day.”

Gilgamesh felt something inside him. He cannot be blinded by the past few weeks they’ve spent together. 

He must know that everyday after he returns back to his chaldea, or when Arthur returns to his, the Saber has someone waiting for him. 

Arthur was here, he was here and he was holding him, shining blue eyes staring at him watching his every move. He wanted him like all the treasures in existence. 

But he cannot.

The image of Merlin with Arthur burns in the back of his mind and he hated that it did. 

He was a selfish man, he himself knew he was, but he of all people knew what it was like to have something you love ripped away. 

“How beautiful it is, that the things you desire and cannot have, are the things you yearn for the most.”

Gilgamesh lets Arthur’s hand slip out of his own. “Go back to your castle my prince. You don’t belong here.” With that the archer turned and walked away. 

Arthur was left standing there, he looked at Gudako and Mashu who were standing in earshot and apparently stopped their discussion to listen to the conversation. 

“Was that a confession-“

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part 2 cause it ends abruptly—


End file.
